Ein Freund in solchen Momenten
by KBRC87
Summary: Ein kleiner Freundschafts-One Shot mit winzigen Spoilern zu 5x04 und 5x05.


**Ein Freund in solchen Momenten**

Kate war am Boden zerstört. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie es ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Hatte sie sich so in Rick getäuscht? Hatte er sie nach so kurzer Zeit schon über und sie betrogen? War er wirklich fähig einen Menschen mit Vorsatz zu töten, zu ermorden?

Alle gesammelten Beweise sprachen gegen Rick. Deshalb hatten sie ihn festnehmen müssen. Was Kate absolut nicht verstehen konnte, war, dass Rick nichts sagen wollte. Er hatte sich einen Anwalt genommen und verweigerte zu allen Fragen die Aussage. Sie konnte ihn nicht entlasten, wenn er nicht kooperierte. Auch Esposito hatte Rick zu keiner Aussage bewegen können. Die Anspannung im Revier war bei allen Beteiligten groß und Gates schickte das Team irgendwann genervt nach Hause und Castle zurück in seine Zelle.

Kaum hatte sich die Wohnungstür hinter Kate geschlossen, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf, bis sie vollkommen dehydriert zusammenbrach. Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich und die trockenen Schluchzer wurden weniger und hörten dann ganz auf.

Kate schlurfte geschafft in die Küche und trank fast eine ganze Flasche Wasser auf einmal. Sie wollte sich gerade bettfertig machen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ihr erster Gedanke war, den Besucher zu ignorieren, aber das Klopfen hörte nicht auf.

„Beckett, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Bitte mach auf."

Kate schaute verwirrt zur Tür. Es war Ryan. Was wollte er? Vielleicht gab es neue Erkenntnisse zum Fall. Hoffnungsvoll stürmte Kate zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Gibt es etwas Neues zu Castle?", fragte Kate ohne Begrüßung.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste." Ryan schaute sie skeptisch an. „Ich komme von zu Hause. Der Captain hat uns alle weggeschickt, schon vergessen?"

„Was willst du dann hier?" Kate sah ihren Kollegen genervt an. Es war ihr peinlich, dass er sie so derangiert sah.

„Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht." Ryan zwängte sich an Kate vorbei in die Wohnung. „Ich darf doch reinkommen, oder?"

Kate schloss resignierend die Tür hinter ihm und ging mit untergeschlagenen Armen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich denke, dass ich im Moment der Einzige bin, der nachvollziehen kann, wie du dich fühlen musst." Ryan schaute seine Kollegin fragend an. „Oder weiß sonst noch jemand außer mir, dass Castle und du zusammen seid?"

„Außer Martha, Alexis und meinem Vater bist du der Einzige, der Bescheid weiß", bestätigte Kate.

„Das dachte ich mir." Ryan ging auf Kate zu, umfasste leicht ihre Oberarme und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Es muss die Hölle für dich sein, nicht zu wissen woran du mit Castle bist, wie er zu dir steht. Ich habe gedacht, du brauchst jemanden zum Reden."

„Das ist nett von dir." Kate befreite sich aus seinem Griff, drehte sich um und ging in die Küche. Verstohlen wischte sie sich die neuaufkommenden Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie atmete tief durch und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Aber absolut unnötig", sagte sie mit einigermaßen fester Stimme.

„Okay, wir müssen ja nicht reden. Aber ich habe Wein dabei. Dann schütten wir uns einfach zu."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Kate die Flasche, die Ryan auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatte.

Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte Kate Ryans Grinsen und holte einen Korkenzieher sowie zwei Gläser aus dem Küchenschrank.

Das erste Glas Rotwein verschwand schneller in Kates Kehle als Ryan sich sein Glas überhaupt einschenken konnte. Das zweite Glas trank sie zwar langsamer, aber immer noch schweigend. Beim dritten Glas fing Kate dann doch an zu reden.

„Wie kann dieser Idiot mir das antun?", fragte sie Ryan unvermittelt. „Das ist doch echt Scheiße."

„Ja", stimmte Ryan zu. Er nippte immer noch an seinem ersten Glas Wein. Er war schließlich mit dem Auto hier. „Aber Castle wird seine Gründe haben. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Aber warum spricht er nicht mit mir darüber?" Kate stellte ihr Glas so schwungvoll auf dem Couchtisch ab, dass der Wein beinahe überschwappte. „Er kann mir doch alles sagen."

Ryan zögerte einen Moment bevor er ihr antwortete. „Na ja, ihr seid nicht gerade als sehr kommunikationsfreudig bekannt. In der Vergangenheit habt ihr so oft nicht miteinander gesprochen oder aneinander vorbeigeredet." Er blickte Kate vorsichtig an, hoffend, dass sie ihn richtig verstand. „Vielleicht ist er sich nicht sicher, wie du reagieren wirst, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt."

„Das ist doch Quatsch", echauffierte sich Kate und warf Ryan einen bösen Blick zu. „Castle weiß genau, dass ich immer zu ihm stehen werde, dass ich ihn liebe."

„So?", Ryan hielt Kates Blick stand. „Weiß er das? Hast du es ihm gesagt?", fragte er sie herausfordernd.

Kate war die erste, die den Blick senkte. Ryan kannte sie gut, vielleicht zu gut.

„Nein, gesagt habe ich es ihm nicht", gestand Kate kleinlaut. „Jedenfalls nicht mit Worten. Aber ich habe es ihm hinreichend gezeigt", verteidigte sie sich vehement.

„So genau will ich das gar nicht wissen." Ryan hob abwehrend die Hand, bevor Kate ihm noch intime Details mitteilen konnte, die ihn nun wirklich nichts angingen. „Du weißt aber schon, dass Castle ein Mann der Worte ist?", fragte Ryan rhetorisch. „Also solltest du über deinen Schatten springen und ihm sagen, wie und was du fühlst."

Kate sah aus als wollte sie Ryan widersprechen. Sie öffnete den Mund, aber nichts kam heraus. Sie schloss ihren Mund wieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ryan hörte ihr unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Scheiße, jetzt hatte er sie zum Weinen gebracht. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Ryan rückte näher an Kate heran und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Es wird sich alles aufklären. Alles wird gut, das weiß ich genau." Er redete beruhigend auf sie ein und zog sie in seine Arme. Kate ließ es geschehen und ihre Tränen durchnässten sein Oberhemd. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Kate ruhiger und Ryan zog sie vom Sofa nach oben.

„Komm, ich glaube du hast genug für heute", sagte er und führte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Du musst schlafen."

Ryan schlug die Decke zurück und setzte Kate aufs Bett. Er zog ihr Schuhe und Hose aus und drückte sie auf die Matratze.

„Ich warte bis du eingeschlafen bist", sagte er leise, während er sie zudeckte.

Kate kuschelte sich in ihre Laken. Als Ryan Kates gleichmäßige Atemzüge vernahm, stand er vorsichtig von der Bettkante auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Danke", hörte er Kate im Halbschlaf murmeln und drehte sich in der Tür noch mal zu ihr um. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen.

„Dafür sind Freunde da. Immer." Ryan löschte alle Lichter und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Frau.


End file.
